


Holy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.09 Holy Terror coda. Dean is alone in the bunker and doesn't know what he is supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy

Dean sat alone in the bunker. He could barely keep himself that upright. Kevin's body still lay where it had fallen, Dean being unable to bring himself to move it. He felt numb. Kevin was gone, killed by some ... some _thing_ wearing Sam's body. Sammy himself was gone who knew where, taken by that monster that had called himself Ezekiel and had tricked Dean into letting him into Sam. Cas was gone, sent away by Dean himself at the behest of whoever that _goddamned_ lying son of a bitch angel was. He'd been tortured as well, he had said, and done something he shouldn't have to regain the grace that Dean wasn't sure he even still wanted.

And all of it, every single thing that had gone wrong, was all Dean's fault. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened. If he'd been able to kill that hell hound at the beginning of the trials he could have just died like he was supposed to, Hell would be closed, Sam would be alive and happy without ever having had to have that God forsaken angel in him. Kevin would have been able to go back to having as normal life. And Cas. He didn't know what Cas would have done. Maybe he would still have been human. Maybe he would still be an angel. Maybe ...

But maybe wouldn't accomplish anything. Thinking of the what ifs wouldn't bring Kevin back, wouldn't find Sam. And it would never come close to making things up with the one being on this damned rock that believed in Dean Winchester no matter what.

"Cas ..." He began, unsure how to word this to not sound like he just thought of Cas as a tool because God knew he was so far beyond that, but he knew that Cas had no idea what exactly he meant to Dean.

"Cas, I really hate to do this to you man, but I need you. I need you so goddamn much. Sammy's gone. Kevin is dead. That angel, the one who said he was Zeke ..."

His voice broke again, threatening to give up on him entirely. But this was important. 

"Cas, I know you probably think I only want you here because you've got your grace back. But it's not that. I just need you here, man. You're all I've got. Please."

Dean looked around, hoping to hear the rustle of wings and see those piercing blue eyes starting down at him.

But there was nothing.


End file.
